The Internet represents an insecure channel for exchanging information which leads to a high risk of intrusion or fraud, such as phishing, online viruses, trojans, worms and more. Many methods are used to protect the transfer of data, including encryption and from-the-ground-up engineering. Internet security is a branch of computer security related to the Internet, e.g., browser security, and network security as it applies to other applications or operating systems. An objective of internet security is to establish rules and measures to use against attacks over the Internet.